There are many types of wireless networks available for data communication, including wireless Local Area Networks (wLANs) and mesh networks that operate according to protocols such as IEEE 802.11x, cellular data networks that operate according to protocols such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) 3G/4G, and the like. Additionally, there are several types of peer-to-peer (p2p) networks that operate according to protocols such as Bluetooth. Additionally, ad-hoc wireless networking protocols exist to create peer networks that may be independent of any data connections that are external to the ad-hoc network. Ad-hoc networks are generally established to share network resources, such as a connection to the interne, software applications, or printers hosted by one of the devices in the ad-hoc network.
Ad-hoc networks can be of particular use in mobile applications. For example, in a school setting students using computing devices may need to interact with one another, but may not require access to any external networks. In such situations, ad-hoc networks may be ideal because of the flexibility, security, and simplicity offered. Unfortunately, it may be difficult, confusing, or time consuming to establish ad-hoc networks, which may be a drawback particularly in a school setting where young children may lack the experience or technological know-how to be able to easily connect their device to an ad-hoc network.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical ad-hoc network 100. As illustrated, the ad-hoc network 100 includes two or more wireless devices 102a-d. Typically, each wireless device 102a-d connects to the ad-hoc network independently to establish a communication link 104 with each of the other wireless devices 102a-d in the ad-hoc network 100. In general, each wireless device 102a-d in the ad-hoc network must independently establish an independent communication line 104 with each other wireless device 102a-d in the network 100. This can be a very complex and time-consuming process.
One prior solution to this problem includes use of Near Field Communication (NFC) devices to simplify the network setup process. For example, one prior solution allows a user to communicate ad-hoc setup and configuration information with another wireless network device simply by tapping the devices together, or bringing them within sufficient proximity to allow communication between the NFC devices. The NFC devices communicate the network setup information and the ad-hoc network setup process is automated, at least to some degree. Unfortunately, several drawbacks still exist with this system. For example, each device must tap each and every other device in the ad-hoc network in order to establish a link with each wireless device 102a-d in the network. By way of example, in order for wireless network device 102a to establish ad-hoc network link 104 with each of wireless devices 102b-d, the user must tap wireless device 102a with each of wireless devices 102b-d in order to fully establish the wireless ad-hoc network 100. Additionally, there has not been any way of dividing wireless devices 102a-d on ad-hoc network into logical groups.